


I wish things had been different.

by a_hkane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Attempted Murder, F/M, Fanfiction, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Memory Loss, Miscarriage, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_hkane/pseuds/a_hkane
Summary: A piece of good news brings joy to Draco and Hermione, but it also brings up trauma from the past.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 22





	I wish things had been different.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, but I got the idea from a gif. It started out cute and fluffy and somehow turned in to this.  
> I hope you still enjoy it though!
> 
> TW: violence and miscarriage

_I wish things had been different._

_I wish our life together was easier._

_I wish we didn't have to worry about everything in life._

"Draco, I'm pregnant."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, he lifts me up and kisses me deeply.

Here we are standing in our bathroom making out after I told him we're having a baby.

_I wish it was like this last time I uttered those words._

_I wish we could be celebrating this news with our son._

_I wish our son had a chance at life instead of being taken away so soon._

"Love, I'm so fucking happy. I can't believe we're going to be having a baby." He sets me down and is gazing down at me with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes, but that quickly changes to worry. "What if something happens again, like last time. I don't think I, we, can go through that again. Watching you bleed out almost killed me."

He tenses up and I place my hand on his cheek. "Things will be different this time, I promise. That's not our life anymore, we're safe now."

_I wish I was not reminded every day of the loss we both suffered._

_I wish neither of us had to go through something that changed our lives forever._

_I wish I could have been strong enough to protect him from the horrors of the world._

I know sleep is not something that will be easy tonight, every time I close my eyes I see the wand being pointed at me.

I don't remember much from that day, just small pieces here and there.

I remember going to Professor McGonagall and telling her that I was going to leave the school. I remember walking into the Great Hall after our conversation, seeing Draco with his friends then looking over to my friends and feeling sad I would be leaving, but happy about the life Draco and I are starting. I remember heading towards the quidditch pitch to watch Draco practice for what was to be the last time. I remember feeling something hit my back, turning around and seeing the wand pointed at my stomach, then nothing.

(3rd person POV from that day)

Hermione had just walked into the Great Hall after her meeting with Professor McGonagall and was feeling happy about the future. Her and Draco deserved happiness after everything they have gone through to get to the point they are at now.

Though, what she didn't know was that there was someone in the room who wanted her and her baby, which no one was supposed to know about, dead. This person was angry that Hermione had gotten with Draco, and now trapped him with getting pregnant. They came up with a plan to murder Hermione and make it look like an accident, the same spell Harry Potter used on Malfoy a couple of years ago.

Hermione headed towards the quidditch pitch to watch Draco practice with his teammates, not knowing that she was being followed. Their plan was almost finished, all they had to do was wait until just before they both reached the pitch then they would attack.

They threw a rock at Hermione's back, which caused her to turn around. Before she could acknowledge who it was, she was being attacked, all she managed to do was let out a scream.

"Sectumsempra" was being used over and over again, all she felt searing pain over every inch of her body as she collapsed to the floor. She tried to protect her stomach but it was no use, she was being slashed too many times. Eventually the slashing stopped. She tried to keep her eyes open, but she was losing too much blood.

They walked away after casting the last curse. Shell definitely be dead in a little bit, at least it will be painful.

Ron did not feel a single ounce of regret as he walked away, thinking he killed Hermione. She deserved it after all, by betraying everyone and shacking up with Malfoy then ending up pregnant. No one will ever know what he's done.

On the quidditch pitch, Draco and his teammates heard a shrill scream and rushed to find out what was going on. He immediately saw brown, bushy hair, then all of the blood, and his heart dropped. He let out an agonizing wail and ran over to her. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't remember what spell Severus used to save him. He couldn't lose his wife, not when they're going to have a baby.

Thankfully Madam Pomfrey was also there in case anyone was injured, since it's a long way from the hospital wing to the pitch. She immediately knew what to do after being briefed by Professor Snape when the spell was used against Draco. She immediately got to work casting the counter-spell.

After healing what she could out here, Madam Pomfrey had Draco carry Hermione to the hospital wing. He picked her up bridal style and held her close to his chest. On the way there he informed the matron of Hermione's condition so when they reached the infirmary she could get the necessary equipment and herbs.

He didn't want to set her down but knew Hermione needed to be healed and checked more thoroughly, especially the baby. She was still unconscious so he set her on the nearest bed, that was when he noticed the fresh blood staining the front of her pants. His heart sank, he knew there was no way the baby could have survived that.

Madam Pomfrey came back but immediately gasped. She knew what the fresh blood meant. She looked towards Draco who motioned his head towards the herbs and got to work using them to hopefully prevent scarring.

Hermione woke up a week later confused as to why she was in the infirmary. Draco was not there because the matron made him leave to freshen up. When he came back and saw that she was awake he collapsed by her bed and cried. 

He told her what happened and watched her face fall with every detail added. By the time he got to the end she was shaking, trying not to cry. She was about to ask about the baby and placed her hands in her stomach, but he just shook his head and they both cried together.

_I wish they had been punished._

_I wish Draco didn't feel responsible._

_I wish I could remember what happened._

I woke up to Draco shaking me awake. "You were screaming and crying, Love. Did you have the dream again?"

I nodded my head and he just pulled me closer so that I was on top of him, with our feet tangled together and my head lying on his chest. I was home with my husband and I was safe.

I knew that this pregnancy would not end up like the last one, I will protect this baby with everything that I have. Even though we've left the wizard world you never know what could happen.

As I started to fall back asleep I saw a vision of Draco and I standing in front of the Hogwarts Express with a tall, brown-haired, green-eyed boy who was leading his short, blonde-haired, brown-eyed sister to the train while we waved goodbye.

_I wish that was real._

_I wish that could be our future._

_I wish things had been different._


End file.
